tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Look out, it's CLAWS!
Log Title: Look out, it's CLAWS! Characters: Scourge, Air Raid, Starscream, Weaver Delta, Ironhide, Major Bludd Perspective: Air Raid Location: Surfers Paradise, Australia Date: 1/27/10 Summary: Air Raid decides to go surfing, but it's not exactly safe to go back into the water... Logfile from TFU. Wed, Jan 27, 2010 Surfers Paradise - Australia Colloquially known as 'Surfers', the suburb has many high-rise apartment buildings and a wide surf beach. The feature of the central business district is Cavill Mall, which runs through the shopping precinct. Cavill Avenue, named after Jim Cavill, an early hotel owner, is one of the busiest shopping strips in Queensland, and the centre of activity for night life. It's the best known feature of the Gold Coast's skyline. Burleigh and Coolangatta also have skyscrapers, though shorter and fewer. ;Contents: * Air Raid * Major Bludd Air Raid has made a beeline for the surf spot the moment his patrol had ended. He flies low over the ocean, dipping a wing as he closes in on the shore. Of course, he's sure to find a secluded spot to land as to not blow away the beach-goers, and transforms, whipping out his surfboard from subspace. Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. Out in the distance, something blue sticks out of the water. At first glance it might appear to be a fin, and the indication of a dreaded Shark. Slowly it moves closer to the surfer...though at the moment it is quite a little ways off yet, a few hundered meters away. Duh-dunt... Air Raid jogs out into the shallows, surfboard tucked under an arm. He's oblivious to the shark fin, not that he actually looks out for sharks, as they usually have a hard time biting through alloy. The 'fin' pauses momentarily, before pressing forward oh-so-slowly. Just barely making a ripple, even through the waves. Making a slow but deliberate beeline for Air Raid. Annnd people notice, immediately dashing for the shore. Raid scoffs and hops on his board, paddling out, "It's just a FISH!" A slight rumble echos through the water. The 'fin' slows down even more, almost seeming to go backward. But maybe that's an optical illusion? It lurks there, still barely moving. Just enough to give the impression that it's a shark. Air Raid swims out towards it and splashes his hand in the water. "Go on, get, you're scaring the tourists!" The 'fin' cares not for tourists, scared or not. The scareder the better. It knows Air Raid is dismissive of it and moves forward more rapidly. Duh-dunt, duh-dunt... "Hmph." Raid probably breaks some Australian laws by drawing his rifle and firing off a simple laser shot in the 'shark's' direction. >> Air Raid misses Scourge with Laser . << The 'fin' seems undaunted as the laser blast passes alongside it harmlessly. It speeds up, and by now it appears it's not a fin at all...but a ...headcannon? It rushes at Air Raid...and then suddenly...*WHAM* Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. >> Scourge strikes Air Raid with Ram. << Air Raid is rammed right off his surfboard! Holy crap, a Sweep! Scourge at that! "HEY!" he sputters, and tries to swim back towards the shore. The ocean isn't his forte when it comes to battles. He backstrokes and tries to aim at the same time. "You're DEAD Sweep!" >> Air Raid misses Scourge with Laser . << Frustrated by goings-on elsewhere, Major Bludd, unrecognisable as Cobra's field commander in his surf trunks and faded t-shirt, heads out from his hotel for a walk down the beach. He ponders grabbing a rented board and grabbing some surf, but opts to just wander the sand for a time. Maybe the Soapdish makes a good surfboard? "On the contrary," the Sweep growls, "I cannot be terminated by the likes of you. You on the other hand, are the perfect prey." The Sweep easily evades the laser, maybe by refraction on the water. The Sweepcraft splits apart and the Sweep returns to robot mode, and Scourge lashes out with talons to try to snare Air Raid or his board. The Sweepcraft splits apart, the wings unfurl and and reveal the cruel Sweep, Scourge, before you in robot mode. >> Scourge misses Air Raid with Claw. << Ironhide has arrived. Weaver Delta has arrived. Giant robots fighting in the surf gather quite a lot of attention. Tourists crowd the shore and take pictures, consequently shoving past Bludd and nigh trampling him. Raid dodges the claws, which rip into his surfboard and shatter it! "Wh'...! Wh'! You... YOU!" he yells, as if he'd seen a puppy get kicked. Staggering back to the shallows, he fires off another shot. >> Air Raid strikes Scourge with Laser . << Starscream has arrived. Starscream's agile body folds out into a silver F-15E fighter jet. Scourge growls as Air Raid's next laser blast hits him square across the chest. He dives underwater, and tries to grab at the Aerialbot's ankle. Lasers don't seem to work so well when having to pass through the surface. >> Scourge strikes Air Raid with Punch. << "Apparently I've chosen a poor time for a walk," mutters Bludd as he comes down from a mound of spinifex-peppered sand. He stands back and lets the crazy tourists do what they do best. "And it looks like surfing is off for the forseeable future as well," he laments. Starscream is flying low, close to the water, showing off that insane talent F15s have for mach speeds at 50 feet or less above the ground. Only in this case its over water and the Air Commander is leaving a duel, churned trail of water in his wake as he heads toward the beach. "Hup!" Raid is yanked from his feet and flung to his back with an expansive SPLASH. "Rgghh!" He attempts to surface and bash Scourge over his cannoned helm, but this is immensely difficult with an ensnared foot. >> Air Raid misses Scourge with Bash. << From up in the sky above the conflict, something red is coming down. A brick, it looks like, and a large one. It's a spacecraft of some kind, taking re-entry in a real hurry and arriving well before his sonic boom. Oh, there it is! No mistaking he's arrived, now. The craft's rocket brakes slow its descent well enough that it doesn't hit the water too hard, but grace-wise, it's pretty much the polar opposite of Starscream. Ironhide can surf. It's canon. And he has an awesome surfboard he can use to cross the ocean. Cybertronian surfboard technology is at an extremely advanced stage, despite there being no large bodies of water on Cybertron. This is good news for Air Raid; Ironhide arrives tucked on the perpetual barrel of The Perfect Wave. He leaps from the board into a full-out sprint, pounding across the beach toward his Sweep-beseiged comrade. "You do get yerself inta some scrapes, Raid," he gruffs, his hand sliding up into his fist as he aims at Scourge. "Wherever ya go, there's somebody waitin to jump ya! Ya missed ticked SOMEbody off in another life!" Spraying nitrogen all over the sand and into the ocean isn't very environmentally conscious. Hopefully, Captain Planet's nowhere about as Ironhide attacks. >> Ironhide misses Scourge with Nitrogen . << Bludd squints in disbelief at the incoming Cybertronians. "Not my kinda fireworks." He turns and heads back toward his hotel, hoping none of the giant alien robots will fall on it in their battle. Scourge manages to evade the Nitrogen, though a nice big patch of ice forms above him. He breaks through it suddenly, warming up his headcannon. "What a wonderful day to go fishing," he rumbles, "And you're the FISH! And YOU, old Mech, I'll deal with you in a moment. Perhaps Starscream would like to play with you in the meantime." The headcannon fires at Air Raid now, the purple beam lancing through the air and possibly ice and water as well. >> Scourge strikes Air Raid with Laser . << Weaver Delta rises back up above the waves, thrusters roaring and moothing the water surface under him into a pattern of concave spots. Oh, lovely. Starscream. Just what he needed. Ah well, better energize the hull, and work on that 'survival' thing he's heard so much about. >> Weaver Delta projects a forcefield over himself. << Air Raid watches in awe as Ironhide surfs like a pro. He can't gawk long, as a laser pierces through ice, and Raid's armor as well. The force flings him back onto the sand, where he smolders for a moment. "Guhhh... alright Sweep, you asked for it!" He scrambles upright and transforms, climbing high for a better shot. Air Raid shifts and twists into his black F-15 Eagle mode. >> Air Raid misses Scourge with Sparrow-Missile. << "Oh, /I/ see," Ironhide laughs, "too scared ta take me on! You Sweeps got no backstrut." He stomps forward, a big grin pasted on his care-worn faceplate, and hauls his arm back. His fist slides back into its usual position just in time for an attempt at a haymaker. >> Ironhide strikes Scourge with Punch. << The Sweep dives under the water, evading the missile. However he does not evade Ironhide's punch as he submerges. However, seconds later he bursts out of the ocean in Sweepcraft mode, in pursuit of the Aerialbot. The Sweepcraft tries to smash into Air Raid, to take him down. Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. >> Scourge strikes Air Raid with Slam. << Starscream sees the battle hes closing in on and chuckles. "We look like we need assistance... Sweep... imagine that. Never fear, Starscream is here." he finishes dryly and takes a shot at the surfing Ironhide. >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Seeker-Laser . << Air Raid can't dodge the incoming Sweepcraft, and ends up tumbling sideways, nearly careening into the shore. The tourists scatter and scream, like tourists do. Raid regains his balance, albeit covered in sand, and banks back towards Scourge. "EAT NAPALM!" >> Air Raid misses Scourge with Sidewinder-Missile. << Weaver Delta moves to intercept Starscream. Imagine that, him, intercepting a Seeker, let alone that monstrosity. "Decepticons, be advised, you are not authorized to be in this airspace, and I will hate you all until the last of your wretched kind is melted down for novelty ashtrays." The forward 'shoulders' of the shuttle open, and two sonic cannon fire at the Seeker leader. >> Weaver Delta misses Starscream with Sonic Blast . << Ironhide is too busy gloating over having been able to land a shot on Scourge just he submerges to notice Starscream. He's rakes with laserfire and tries to roll back behind a sandy boulder. "Gah! More trouble!" He pops from his cover, ready for a double-barrelled lead spray. "Chew on this, turkey!" Starscream realzes hes being fired at and barrale rolls to the right and swings around toward the direction the shot came from. His wing cannons change trajectory slightly as he lines up a shot and kicking in his afterburners he speeds forward toward Weaver Delta and fires. >> Ironhide strikes Starscream with Lead-Spray . << >> The forcefield protecting Weaver Delta deflects Starscream's Seeker-Laser ! << "No thanks, I'd rather eat something that won't give me indigestion," the Sweep Leader says dryly. As his prey tumbles and then self-corrects, Scourge notes that Ironhide is otherwise engaged. He transforms again, and tries to pounce on Air Raid in order to rip into his wings with his claws. The Sweepcraft splits apart, the wings unfurl and and reveal the cruel Sweep, Scourge, before you in robot mode. >> Scourge strikes Air Raid with Slash. << Starscream sees his shot bounce off a forecfield but before he can try again hes suddenly shot with lead spray *ow* toward the back. With a slight gasp he turns back and heads toward Ironhide, "You were suppose to stay down when I shot you the first time. Looks like I need to correct that." and he fires again at the elder Autobot. >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Seeker-Laser . << "Ironhide, deal with the Sweep. I should be able to delay Starscream." says the shuttle, making no effort to disguise the hostility in his voice. He cuts thrust as he sees Starscream firing, but does not drop out of the way in time. This, in truth, does not come as a shock. Hitting the red bastard might, though. He opens up with his laser batteries, hoping to take some of the seeker's hull off. >> Weaver Delta misses Starscream with Laser . << Air Raid pouts as he misses yet again. "Fraggit, stay still! Take a hit like a MECH!" Just as he finishes his hissy fit, Scourge /pounces/ on him and promptly rips through both wings like tissue paper. "Huuughh!" Struggling to stay airborn, he fires from the guns that haven't been ripped from him yet, letting loose a barrage of 20mm bullets aimed for the Sweep's chest if he can reach it. >> Air Raid misses Scourge with Vulcan-Cannon . << Said elder Autobot has dealt with far worse than Starscream, believe it or not. He takes a hit like a mech and rolls back behind cover. He sneers to hear Weaver Delta's orders, but won't quibble just now. Instead, he steps back around the rock and aims his next burst of hot lead at Scourge. "Giddover here, Sweep! Take yer medicine!" Ironhide fires on Scourge from the shoreline. >> Ironhide strikes Scourge with Lead-Spray . << Starscream catches another shot from Weaver aimed at him again and again he dodges. He spins around to Weaver again and once more fires but he's going to use something stronger this time to get past that wretched forcefield. >> Starscream's assault overwhelms the forcefield protecting Weaver Delta! << >> Weaver Delta is partially struck by Starscream's Rocket! << Weaver Delta is amply aware that his efforts will delay Starscream at best, and that the elder soldier's help will desperately be needed to stop him. He kicks in his engines and makes a beeline for Starscream, looking to express his opinion of Starscream, Seekers, and Decepticons as a whole with his heavily armoured side. This does, unfortunately, put him in a less than ideal position when it comes to dodging rockets. The blast ruptures his forcefield, and leaves minor scarring on his hull. He'll have worse before the day is out. Lead isn't toxic to Sweeps, but hot lead pellets sure aren't fun to take. He snarls as he's struck, turning to glower at Ironhide briefly before leaping back and transforming again to avoid the shots that Air Raid just let off. "I'll have you on the scrapheap in no time, right after this one," Scourge says. He gets out his blaster and aims it at the Aerialbot. "No, YOU take it like a Mech!" he retorts. >> Weaver Delta misses Starscream with Sideswipe. << >> Scourge strikes Air Raid with Blaster . << Air Raid is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Starscream laughs and pulls up avoiding Weavers run at him. "Come now, is that the best you can do?" he asks as he decends and pivots around to come up behind the Autobot and fire again. he has no idea what this fight is about, doesn't care. Any chance to cause mayhem and hurt an Autobot is a good mission to the Air Commander. >> Starscream strikes Weaver Delta with Machine-Guns . << Air Raid takes it like a mech. Well, not really. "Gahh!" And falls spectacularly into the shallows, kicking up a wave of sand and water. A jellyfish goes flying, and some granddad is smacked in the face with a starfish. A flaming wreckage, Raid skids to a stop and moans. Weaver Delta's hull has taken more or less all it can take. How Starscream managed to cause him so much damage so quickly is baffling, but his priorities shift in a real hurry. Dropping low, the shuttle rolls over as it sweeps back over Air Raid, firing out grapple cables to ensnare the badly-damaged Aerialbot. The moment Air Raid is held, he kicks his engines to full power, and makes a beeline for orbit. "No!" Ironhide lets out a melodramatic cry as Raid falls to Scourge. Unconcerned with the Sweep for a nano, he rushes to the Aerialbot's side. He arrived too late... he blames himself for this. He turns with a rasp and shoots Scourge a withering look. "Yer head's goin on my wall..." He stands, letting Weaver Delta takes Raid up, and aims to kill. >> Ironhide misses Scourge with Lead-Spray . << "My head's remaining attached to my chassis, thank you very much," the Sweep growls, easily evading the lead spray by diving into the water again. From under the water, he transforms again to Sweepcraft mode, and charges towards Ironhide, hoping to bowl him over. Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. >> Scourge strikes Ironhide with Ram. << Starscream sees Weaver head out with the damaged Aerialbot and takes a shot at them before turning to deal with Ironhide again. >> Starscream misses Weaver Delta with Seeker-Laser . << Weaver Delta draws Air Raid into his hull, and it's probably the ion stream from his engine more than actual agility that breaks up the coherence of Starscream's laser, "What, Starscream miss? I can't believe that uppity tinkertoy managed to fail to hit a brick like me!" he says, flaring engines and moving just a leeetle bit outside of Starscream's effective weaons range. Ironhide wants nothing more than to rip into Scourge and hang his innards on a tree, but it's no longer prudent to stick around and fight. He runs for his surfboard and gets rammed in the back to be sent sprawling in the surf. He stands, tossing Scourge a friendly handsign. As he stands and grabs hisboard, he calls out to Weaver Delta: "Let's bug out!" Scourge tries to keep Ironhide from leaving! He leaps at the old mech, attempting a body-slam. >> Scourge fails its generic combat roll against Ironhide. << Starscream can't help but record this scene as he approaches. He says nothing, just circles around curious if the Sweep can maintain his prey... Air Raid needs to duck out, thanks for playing! Be careful with me Weaver! :x Air Raid goes OOC. Air Raid has left. The shuttle breaks in half, folding itself into a bricklike thing with two large cylendrical tanks mounted on its larger pair of faces. Doesn't look terribly agile. Scourge returns to base, at least having the satisfaction of rendering Air Raid inoperative. A moderately successful Hunt, in his opinion. Ironhide is flopped upon! "Thanks for the scene, guys! Glad to get back into it after a bit of an absence." Ironhide has disconnected. Starscream has disconnected. Weaver Delta has disconnected. Category:2010 Category:Logs